In Real Life
by Lovatic4Life98
Summary: A songfic based off of In Real Life by Demi Lovato. Oneshot. Auslly! 3


**So here is a songfic off of In Real Life by Demi Lovato. Fnjoy :)**

**I do not own Austin & Ally or In Real Life by Demi Lovato**

_In real life_

_I'm waking up alone_

_It's one more night_

_You didn't make it home_

_And one more time_

_You won't pick up the phone_

BEEP BEEP BEE-

I slam the snoze on my alarm, 7:30. I turn over to find the space next to me empty. This is the fifth nigh in a row Dallas hasn't made it home. What is the point of me moving with him if he's never home.

I decide to call him to see if everything is ok. "Hey it's Dallas, sorry I can't get to the phone right now-"

I hang up I can't belive he didn't answer

_In real life_

_You never bring me flowers_

_When you're here_

_It's only for an hour_

_I'm getting used_

_To being on my own_

_Because in real life_

_You're not what I thought_

_Real life_

_This isn't what I want_

_Guess things aren't always what they seem_

Today is my 22nd birthday. I remeber last year Dallas brought me roses and took me to a nice restraunt, I wonder what he is suprising me with this year.

"Hey babe" Dallas says walking in the front door. I don't really like it when he calls me that.

"Hey, so what do you have planed for today?" I ask. He didn't forget did he.

"Oh, I was planning on watching the game today." he says sitting down on the couch turning on the tv.

He forgot. I walk into the kitchen to so a picture of us at the beach. He's carrying me and watching in the ocean. We look so happy, what happened.

"Ally, I'm leaving!" Dallas yells thright the living room.

"But you just got here a hour ago"

Yeah, well I got places to go and people to see," He says kissing me on the cheeck. "Later"

"You know, today is my birthday" I say as he walks ou the door.

_But in my dreams_

_I'm waking up to roses_

_Champagne kisses_

_I know it's_

_Always, always gonna be_

_Gonna be this way_

_In my dreams_

_You're standing right beside me_

_Two hearts_

_Finally colliding_

_Then I wake up_

_And realize, realize_

_This is real life_

_This is real life_

_Real life_

Evey night I have a dream where Dallas brings me roses, kisses me when I woke up, and we have a nice dinner with champage. He is always home and takes on surpise dates. Evey thing is purfect until...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I wake up.

_In real life_

_It doesn't always work out_

_People fall_

_In love and then they fall out_

_Hearts can break_

_And never make a sound_

_Because in real life_

_You're not what I thought_

_Real life_

_This isn't what I want_

_Guess things aren't always what they seem_

It turns out he was cheating on me. I went out to lunch with my long time best friend Trish.

"Come on Ally, he really nice, cute, he's a musician you know." Trish has been trying to set me up with her Dez's, her boyfriend, best friend ever since Dallas and I had beem having problems.

"Yes, you've told me a billion times," I reply "And I told you I'm happy with Dallas."

"Are you Ally, are you really"

"Yes Trish, yes I am."

Really, cuz look over there" I follow her finger to see a couple making out. Ewwww, get a room! Wait, it's Dallas!

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I run out if the restraunt.

I' sitting on the couch waiting to blow up on Dallas when he walks in.

"Hey Ally"

"Hey so Trish and I went out to lunch today, and we saw this couple and the guys looked kinda like you. I mean I couldn't really him as he was too busy making out with her" I say my voice getting louder

"Wow, um thats weird" He says nervously

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Dallas! I know it was you and we're over. I'm moving out and I never want to see you again." I run up starts to pack my thing and for some reason I'm not as sad as I thoough I would.

_Just when I thought this was all real life could be_

_Somebody came along and made my dream reality_

After that I tought I would never find love again. Until I went to Trish's house one afternoon, I knock on the front door when a tall blonde boy answer they door.

"Hey" He says smiling at me. I smile back "Hi" He was really cute.

"Hey Ally," Trish says coming to the door "I see you met Austin." I walk into the house to see 2 bowls of popcorn and 4 cans of Pepsi. Trish invited me over for a Paranormal Activity marathon, but she never said anthing about Austin being here.

"Ok, lets start the movie" Dez says sitting down on the floor with Trish sitting next to him.

I sit on the couch and grab a bowl of popcorn and set it on my lap. Austin comes and sits next to me on the couch.

"Well it's good to finally met you. I've heard a lot about you"

"Shhh! Movie's starting" Trish says turning back around to watch.

"Don't be scared to hold my hand if it too scary" Austin whispers in my eye. I think I might talk him up on that offer. That is if it gets scary of course.

_And now in real life_

_I'm waking up to roses_

_Champagne kisses_

_I know it's_

_Always, always gonna be_

_Gonna be this way_

_In my dreams_

_He's standing right beside me_

_Two hearts_

_Finally colliding_

_When I wake up_

_I realize, realize_

_This is real life_

One year later

Austin and I are now married and I couldn't be happier. He brings me flowers (even when it's not my birthday), I am now woken up with a "Good morning" and a kiss. I don't really remeber a time when Austin didn't come home late or didn't answer his phone. I thibk it;s but a dream until I wake up and relize this IS real life.

**So yeah, that's my first songfic. I hoped you liked it.**

**Review :)**

**Lovatic4Life98**


End file.
